In Verse Observations
by mrspencil
Summary: A collection of one shot poems, all related to canon characters and events . No slash. Chapter 19: Battle: Is there more to Sergeant Donovan than first impressions suggest? A drabble for Lucy36.
1. Back

_A/N:This is my first Sherlock fic. I am generally more familiar with the original Holmes stories but thought I would venture out of Victorian London. Feedback and any suggestions would be very welcome._

_Many thanks to AdidasandPie for advice and encouragement :)_

_Sherlock Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

_A 221B set at the end of "A Study in Pink" _

_POV:John Watson_

**

* * *

**

**Back**

* * *

A bright and eager student;

School exams

And interviews.

A career in medicine seemed to be

The only path to choose.

* * *

A young aspiring medic;

Five years study,

Day and night.

The goal of helping others,

As a doctor, still in sight.

* * *

A weary junior houseman

On the wards

For days on end:

Prepared to deal with everything

The London fates might send.

* * *

And then…an army contract;

Signed and sealed.

An Afghan war.

A different type of challenge

To the ones he faced before.

* * *

The heat and hate of conflict;

Acts of courage

And despair.

And deep wounds to mind and body

Which no doctor could repair.

* * *

Sent back home with army pension,

On the scrap heap,

Battle-scarred;

Where the simple act of limping through

Each day was bleak and hard.

* * *

But then…a chance encounter

With a colleague

From the past.

And a different view on battle scars

Was clear to him at last.

* * *

It was not the threat of danger;

But its absence

Which he feared.

A friend to share the risk;

And cane and limp just disappeared.

* * *

So thanks to fate and circumstance

He understands

The game;

And marks the would-be killer

With a sure and steady aim.

* * *

And as he pulls the trigger

And he hears

The window crack;

His clarity of purpose,

Lost on battlefields,

Is back.

* * *

_End_


	2. Belongs

_A/N:refer to first chapter. _

_Sherlock and companions do not belong to me._

_A second 221B, referring to "A Study in Pink"._

_This time from Sherlock's perspective._

**

* * *

**

**Belongs**

* * *

The brightest mind, honed razor sharp,

A spiky intellect;

Yet, on a humbler, human scale,

A struggle to connect.

* * *

A natural-born ability

To slice a scene apart;

And see what others fail to see.

A"brain without a heart".

* * *

A constant restless urge to seek

Sufficient stimulation.

An oddity, a sociopath,

A genetic aberration.

* * *

A singular approach to life;

Alone, apart, unique.

Adept at such unsettling skills;

A puzzle-solving freak.

* * *

A life lived out in parallel;

No pointless interactions.

No complicated social life,

No frivolous distractions.

* * *

His satisfaction gained

From teasing out each tangled thread;

Quite unaware that something else

Could matter more instead.

* * *

Perhaps the odd intrusive thought

Or stray, unwelcome doubt

That in the greater scheme of things

He might be missing out.

* * *

It always seemed much safer

Just to rein those notions in,

And stay in sterile solitude

With skull and violin.

* * *

So, when in need of someone

Who would help to pay the rent,

He had no deeper motive,

Just a practical intent.

* * *

He failed to see, despite

His famous powers of deduction,

The ultimate significance

Of one brief introduction.

* * *

A disillusioned doctor,

Half the rent…and something more;

A steady, calm acceptance

Not experienced before.

* * *

He still maintains his own unique

Approach to righting wrongs;

But, thanks to John and Baker Street,

There's somewhere he belongs.

* * *

_End_


	3. Brother

_A/N: please refer to the first chapter._

_A rather belated thank you to the excellent writer, kcs, who devised the 221B format in the first place_

_Many thanks to sagredo for suggestions,( which improved the flow of a couple of the verses considerably.) and continuing encouragement._

_Sherlock and companions do not belong to me_

_A third 221B, this time from the POV of Mycroft. _

* * *

**Brother**

* * *

Start at the centre;

The axis and hub,

His usual retreat;

The Diogenes Club.

* * *

Just pick any thread

Spinning out from this lair

And follow its path

Just as far as you dare.

* * *

Through every important

And national game

You will find that his thread's

Woven there just the same.

* * *

No vital decision

Nor government plan

Is made without ever

Consulting this man.

* * *

He controls every thread

With a well-practiced ease,

Aware he could bring

Many men to their knees.

* * *

He can pull on a thread

With no trouble at all

And any political figure

Could fall.

* * *

Or cutting a thread

Could produce an effect

Which leads to an outcome

No "experts" expect.

* * *

He instinctively weaves

All these threads on his own.

He's the power found lurking

Behind every throne.

* * *

And any significant movement

He'll track,

As down through those threads

Information flows back.

* * *

He thrives on predictable

Order and calm,

Avoiding all chaos

Or hint of alarm.

* * *

He's content to direct,

From serene isolation,

Events which impact

On the fate of the nation.

* * *

His pleasure is gained

From fine food and fine wine

And from watching how all of these threads

Intertwine.

* * *

Could anything rattle

His normal routine?

Disturb this precise

And well-ordered machine?

* * *

Yes, one man can tangle

These threads like no other.

That random, unstoppable factor;

His brother.

* * *

_End_


	4. Altered Perspective

_A/N: I watched "The Blind Banker" last night and wrote this. Any mistakes are mine._

_Contains spoilers for "The Blind Banker", and probably makes a lot more sense if you have seen that episode._

_Sherlock and companions do not belong to me._

_A drabble (100 words, if "A-to-Z" counts as one word.) from the POV of Sherlock._

**

* * *

**

**Altered Perspective**

* * *

A code,

A painted warning;

Such a fascinating case.

With threats,

Assassinations,

And a missing girl

To trace.

~o~

Escape

From family vengeance;

Hope abandoned, running scared:

The death of one

As fragile

As the relics

She repaired.

~o~

A cipher

Based on numbers;

Linked with Oriental crime.

A lethal

Chinese circus trick

That's running out

Of time.

~o~

The pages

Of the "A-to-Z";

Quite simple after all!

Return back home

To Baker Street:

New ciphers

On the wall.

~o~

The joy,

Of taking part

In this intriguing game, has gone.

The price,

If he can't crack that painted code

_Right now,_

…is John.

~o~

_End_

_

* * *

a/n 2 :I went back and altered the last verse slightly-decided it wasn't quite right. It may still not be quite right-let me know:)_


	5. Altered Perspective 2

_A/N: a second drabble based on "The Blind Banker"._

_Contains spoilers for that episode._

_Sherlock and companions do not belong to me._

_John's POV._

**

* * *

**

**Altered Perspective 2**

* * *

I smile

At the policeman;

This is not what I had planned.

Abandoned

To an ASBO,

With a spray-can in my hand.

~o~

Loud cursing

Through a letterbox,

As access is denied.

I'm stuck here

On the pavement

While my friend is safe inside.

~o~

Nocturnal book search

Over;

Morning surgery ahead;

No chance,

Unlike my partner,

To remain at home instead.

~o~

An evening out

With Sarah

On our first official date.

_Three _tickets

For the circus show?

The penny drops too late.

~o~

A dazed

And helpless captive;

Questioned in my comrade's name.

Relieved,

Beyond all reasoning,

When Sherlock joins the game.

~o~

End

* * *

_A/N 2: ASBO- AntiSocial Behaviour Order_

_And yet again, I have returned and changed the ending. I will try not to make a habit of doing so:)_


	6. Burn

_A/N: "The Great Game" from the POV of Jim Moriarty. A 221B (as per the original format devised by KCS)_

_Feedback, as always, is very welcome:)_

_Contains spoilers for that episode._

_Any mistakes are my own._

_Sherlock and companions do not belong to me._

* * *

**Burn**

* * *

A marginal existence;

Overlooked,

Unrecognised.

A hospital technician;

True identity

Disguised.

~o~

A life lived out in shadows;

Disembodied;

Barely seen.

An arch manipulator

Of events

Behind the screen.

~o~

A malignant puppet-master,

With a dark, destructive

Script.

No mercy for those innocents,

His evil schemes

Have gripped.

~o~

Secure in his position;

With a lethal,

Focused aim.

A twisted path of misery

And slaughter

To his name.

~o~

Insane, explosive challenges

Determine who

Survives.

His victories are measured

By a trail of

Ruined lives.

~o~

There's just one man alive,

Whose gaze can penetrate

The smoke,

And dares to face the backlash

Such persistence

Will provoke.

~o~

A poolside confrontation;

It's the perfect place

To meet:

The echoes of past murder

Mean the circle

Is complete.

~o~

The Great Detective enters,

Knowing what may lie

Ahead;

But is shaken to discover

Just whose life is risked

Instead.

~o~

The rigged and primed physician

Makes a desperate stand,

Alone;

Prepared to save his comrade's life

And sacrifice

His own.

~o~

Tables turn so very quickly,

All advantages

Are lost;

A red dot changing target

Indicates

Too high a cost.

~o~

It is really quite intriguing,

What a brief glance

Can reveal;

His reaction has exposed

A quite unique

Achilles' heel.

~o~

Relief, then apprehension;

As those sniper dots

Return.

He's seen the heart of Sherlock Holmes;

And now he'll watch it

Burn.

~o~


	7. Breath

_A/N: a SECOND 221b based on "The Great Game", this time from the POV of John Watson._

_Contains spoilers for that episode._

_All mistakes are mine._

_Sherlock and companions do not belong to me._

_And , thank you "anonymus" for your kind review:)_

**

* * *

**

**Breath**

* * *

I contemplate the kitchen

With a modicum of dread;

And in the fridge, instead of milk,

I find a severed head.

~o~

A listless, moping Sherlock

Is a most depressing sight;

Add "bored" and "trigger-happy"

And I'll stay elsewhere tonight.

~o~

A Baker Street explosion

Dictates a swift return.

My friend consults with Mycroft,

Unaware of my concern.

~o~

Then deadline after deadline

As a dreadful game takes hold

And tales of past and present crimes

Of greed and hate unfold.

~o~

Sherlock knows I'm haunted

By each helpless captive heard.

He senses disappointment

In each harsh, unthinking word.

~o~

He's right; no victims benefit

If he can feel their pain;

And yet, deep down, I know

He has a heart to match his brain.

~o~

Slowly, through the fog,

Connecting patterns can be found.

No-one can predict whose move

Will end the final round.

~o~

A poolside confrontation;

An attempt to save my friend.

Ironically, pure sentiment

Has surfaced in the end.

~o~

My legs refuse to steady

As I crumple to the floor;

I freeze in utter disbelief;

The dots return once more.

~o~

As long as Sherlock stands,

We have a slender, fighting chance;

A vivid, timeless message

Is conveyed in one brief glance.

~o~

He aims his gun precisely

In this game of life and death.

He knows I'll back him up

With every last remaining breath.

~o~


	8. Be

_A/N:a third 221B based on "The Great Game". This time from the POV of Sherlock Holmes._

_Spoilers for that episode._

_All mistakes are mine._

_Sherlock and companions do not belong to me._

_Feedback, as always, is very welcome:)_

**

* * *

**

**Be**

* * *

No doubt that this was murder;

No appeal is any use.

No respect for English grammar;

_Hanged _not _hung;_

No real excuse.

~o~

No crime to whet my appetite,

No worthwhile case at all;

No reason not to fire

A few more bullets

At the wall.

~o~

No sympathy from John;

No end of facts I must retain.

No room for

Names of ministers and planets

In my brain.

~o~

"I am lost without my blogger".

No real thought behind that phrase;

No inkling

It would haunt me

In quite unexpected ways.

~o~

No bizarre assassinations

To invigorate the scene.

No warning:

An explosion

Brings an end to dull routine.

~o~

No desire to humour Mycroft;

I have puzzles of my own:

Trainers in an empty flat;

Five pips;

A mobile phone.

~o~

Repeated cryptic messages;

No chance to end this game.

No evidence;

Just tantalising glimpses

Of his name.

~o~

No reprieve; another countdown starts,

Another hostage speaks.

No greater stimulation

Has distracted me

In weeks.

~o~

No surprise: John's disappointed

By my failure to relate;

No emotional reaction

Could affect

Those victims' fate.

~o~

A poolside confrontation;

Time to meet him face to face.

No overwhelming urge

To end

This fascinating case.

~o~

No fear;

Till John's in danger;

Then, in seconds, I can see

That this is no "Great Game"

And just how high

The cost

Could be.

~o~


	9. Bored

_A/N:See chapter one. Some spoilers for "The Blind Banker" and "The Great Game"_

_Thanks to Bkwrm19 for pointing me in this direction:)_

_Sherlock and companions do not belong to me._

_POV of Sarah. A double drabble._

* * *

**Bored**

* * *

I require a short-term locum

For my busy London practice:

Someone focused and hardworking;

An efficient "Dr. Right".

~o~

I find an overqualified,

But keen, ex-army surgeon;

Who falls asleep mid-clinic,

Having worked throughout the night.

* * *

I desire a peaceful evening,

With this fascinating veteran;

His eyes and manner make me

Want to learn a little more.

~o~

I find a Chinese circus

Quite a novel destination.

(I've never had a date

Whose friend has tagged along before.)

* * *

I acquire intriguing insight,

Into Sherlock-John dynamics,

When a sinister agenda

Starts to raise its ugly head.

~o~

I find that, when it matters,

We can fight quite well together,

As my peaceful evening turns

Into a battlefield instead.

* * *

I enquire about some supper,

After such a hectic evening.

A pizza ordered, _just for two,_

Is what I'd really like.

~o~

I find, instead, a nightmare,

Where I'm waiting, bound and helpless,

For a miracle to save me

Or a crossbow bolt to strike.

* * *

I retire back home, quite shattered

By the evening's "entertainment".

This relationship demands a price

I truly can't afford.

~o~

I find him on my doorstep;

Now he's sleeping on my sofa.

_Whisper it quite softly;_

"_John... at least I won't get bored."_

_~o~_


	10. Blame

_A/N: See chapter one. Some spoilers for all three episodes._

_Sherlock and companions do not belong to me._

_As always, feedback , comments and suggestions are very welcome:)_

_A triple drabble (a tribble?) from the POV of Molly._

* * *

**Blame**

* * *

Lipstick or... no lipstick?

(A little-just a touch)

I know he'll be here soon.

(Is that enough, or far too much?)

It isn't that important.

(A different shade instead?)

It's not as though he'll notice.

(Lighter pink or darker red?)

~o~

A morgue is not the most

Romantic setting I could choose.

Despite this, I am ready;

(I don't have that much to lose.)

A casual invitation

For a coffee; nothing more.

I've never had the nerve

To ask this kind of thing before.

~o~

I made a total hash of it;

He must think I'm a joke!

He turned me from potential date

To tea-girl at a stroke.

To add to my embarrassment;

My lipstick caught his eye.

I told him I'd refreshed it

And have no idea why!

~o~

Coffee. Black. Two sugars.

Lipstick off; and smile back on.

But now he says my mouth looks small

With all that lipstick gone!

~o~

* * *

The hospital canteen;

I hear a deep, familiar voice,

A pointless conversation starts

About my mealtime choice.

He needs my help again;

And even though he hasn't changed,

I can't refuse the man,

For whom my hair's been rearranged.

~o~

The morgue has not improved

As a romantic place to meet;

Just me, John, Sherlock, one DI

And several tattooed feet.

~o~

* * *

But now, it's all quite different,

I have a boyfriend from IT;

So nothing Sherlock says or does

Can hurt or rattle me.

~o~

I really should have known;

His words can still humiliate.

He tells me that my Jim is gay,

And notes my gain in weight.

~o~

* * *

Perhaps I sound pathetic;

Over-sensitive and vain.

A silly love struck school girl;

Just a heart without a brain.

~o~

But I am still prepared to learn

The complex rules of Sherlock's game.

If it ends in disappointment;

Well, there's no-one else to blame.

~o~


	11. Blind

_A/N: as per chapter one. Slight spoilers for the BBC episodes._

_Sherlock and friends do not belong to me._

_Any mistakes are my own._

_Many thanks to Catherine Spark for helping me get started on this one with her fic on Lestrade._

_Another 221B : Lestrade_

* * *

**Blind**

* * *

A steadfast and conventional

Upholder of the law?

But if you look more closely

You'll discover something more.

~o~

A steady rise through ranks;

An unspectacular career.

No notable excitement

Nor outstanding casework here.

~o~

Police work at its dullest;

Just the day to day routine.

But as he moves from A to B,

Don't miss what's in between.

~o~

Another cogwheel turning

In the depths of Scotland Yard?

Or a mindset, quite unique,

Beneath a commonplace façade?

~o~

A calm determination

To ensure his work is done;

Prepared to use the skills of those

Whom others tend to shun.

~o~

He'll take a risk most others

Do not dare to contemplate,

And back a source in Baker Street

Which few can tolerate.

~o~

He's not afraid of testing

Sherlock's limits if he can;

And has no trouble recognising

Greatness in the man.

~o~

He does not think the limelight

Is a place which he should claim;

Preferring his position

As a bit part in the game.

~o~

He'll follow ordered protocol

And guidelines to the letter;

Unless a situation shows the need

For something better.

~o~

He knows there will be times

When he is not in charge at all.

He's simply there to make

Annoying people face the wall.

~o~

A non-judgemental outlook

And an honest, open mind.

His faith in Sherlock Holmes (and John)

Is anything but blind.

~o~


	12. Boys

_A/N: as per chapter one. Refers vaguely to all three episodes._

_Many, many thanks to all who have read, or read and reviewed so far:-)_

_Sherlock and companions do not belong to me._

_Any mistakes are my own._

_A 221B: POV of Mrs Hudson.(for bkwrm19 )_

* * *

**Boys**

* * *

Your housekeeper?

The very thought!

I've better things to do.

Some biscuits and a pot of tea?

One sugar, dear?

Or two?

~o~

Your housekeeper?

Of course I'm not!

I won't be put upon.

I'm not your cleaner, cook nor maid.

Two bedrooms, dear?

Or one?

~o~

Your housekeeper?

You rent my flat;

A purely business deal.

And when precisely did you last

Consume

A decent meal?

~o~

Your housekeeper?

What makes you think

I'm at your beck and call?

I've just popped in with supper tray;

Just passing by;

That's all.

~o~

Your housekeeper?

I'm not the type

To be a willing slave!

My late, and unlamented, spouse

Is turning

In his grave!

~o~

Your housekeeper?

Ridiculous!

I have my hip, you know;

But someone has to make the tea,

As clients

Come and go.

~o~

Your housekeeper?

Well, that's absurd!

You'd like a second cup?

That recent spate of suicides

Is bound to

Cheer you up.

~o~

Your housekeeper?

You've got it wrong!

That's _not_ what I'm here for.

You'll have to pour the milk yourself;

There's someone

At the door.

~o~

Your housekeeper?

That's not my job;

I own your living space.

My wall is not a bit enhanced

By sprayed-on

Smiley face!

~o~

_They're right, of course!_

_Far worse, you see,_

_Than bullets, mess and noise;_

_Was life, alone, in Baker Street,_

_Without_

_My precious boys._

_~o~_


	13. A Baker Street Dozen

_a/n:Twelve little poems, or doodles, all vaguely connected; written as cinquains. (syllable count in each line is in the pattern 2,4,6,8,2 ) Just playing, really :-)_

_Slight spoilers for Sherlock._

_Sherlock and friends do not belong to me._

_Feedback as always is appreciated :-)_

* * *

**A Baker Street Dozen**

* * *

~o~

A corpse,

A riding crop;

Detection, not abuse.

Though squeamish souls may hope he'll stop

This use.

~o~

* * *

~o~

Lipstick,

Which Molly wore;

Alas, applied in vain.

She wonders what she does it for,

Again.

~o~

* * *

~o~

A skull

Lost recently;

A quite suspicious end.

He now finds, unexpectedly,

A friend.

~o~

* * *

~o~

A death,

A suicide,

A gruesome case to crack.

The spark of life he thought had died,

Flares back.

~o~

* * *

~o~

A fridge

Which could contain

A freshly severed head.

It looks as though John may remain

Unfed.

~o~

* * *

~o~

He draws

A smiley face

In bullets on the wall.

A lounge is not the ideal place

At all.

~o~

* * *

~o~

A patch

Of nicotine,

Or maybe several more;

To help him see what wasn't seen

Before

~o~

* * *

~o~

He plays

His violin;

It helps him concentrate;

And can keep John from sleeping in

Too late.

~o~

* * *

~o~

And don't

Forget, of course,

Their patient landlady;

Friend, mother, and regular source

Of tea.

~o~

* * *

~o~

Fame grows;

John posts online

A blog in which they starred.

But supermarkets still decline

His card.

~o~

* * *

~o~

No war

Without a cost.

It's hard to start again.

He's found a flat-mate, now he's lost

His cane.

~o~

* * *

~o~

Nightmares;

Afghanistan;

The noise, the dust, the heat.

Surprising what can make a man

Complete.

~o~


	14. Begun

_a/n:contains spoilers for the opening scene of "A Scandal in Belgravia"_

_Sherlock and companions do not belong to me._

* * *

**Begun**

* * *

Poolside stalemate:

The seconds stretch into minutes,

Hours,

Days,

Then months.

(Almost seventeen)

~0~

Two comrades,

One mocking foe,

Twin sniper dots,

One weapon raised,

A swiftly discarded vest

Lying in between.

* * *

Emotions

Toyed with;

Death sentence

Pronounced:

A cynical game

And a joyless dance.

~0~

And yet,

Hope remains;

Eyes lock briefly:

Two comrades

Prepare

To defy the odds;

Take a desperate chance.

* * *

Sudden

Change of scene.

Planned execution

And counter move

Interrupted

By,

Of all things,

A mobile phone.

~0~

Two comrades

Saved,

Not by

Brilliant words,

Nor reckless action

But

An ironically

Appropriate

Seventies'

Ring tone.

* * *

He's gone,

With a casual wave.

Two drained,

And bewildered

Comrades

Reflect

On the quirk

Of fate

Which has spoiled

His fun.

~0~

And they know

Full well

Not to drop

Their guard.

This is no last bow

And no curtain call.

It is all too clear

This is not the end

Of his twisted game...

~0~

It has just begun.

* * *

_a/n2 _

_almost seventeen...Sherlock series1 aired in August 2010, series 2 in January 2012 :-)_

_Seventies ring tone..."Stayin' alive" by the BeeGees_


	15. Bed Sheet

_a/n: a quatern based on a scene in "a scandal in belgravia" . _

_Sherlock and companions do not belong to me._

_POV of Mycroft._

* * *

**Bed Sheet**

* * *

You cannot simply wear a sheet;

You really should be smartly dressed.

The status of the man you'll meet

Suggests that you should look your best.

~o~

You've pushed this joke a bit too far;

You cannot simply wear a sheet.

You must know where your trousers are;

Please fetch them; stop this strange conceit.

~0~

There is no crime in looking neat;

Once more you drive me to despair.

You cannot simply wear a sheet;

At least put on some underwear.

~0~

The palace, Sherlock, not your home;

A summons from the great elite.

You do not hail from Ancient Rome;

You cannot simply wear a sheet.

~0~

This battle could go on all night;

It's late, so I'll admit defeat.

Just make quite sure it's fastened tight,

Please go ahead and wear your sheet!

~0~

Yes, give the palace staff a treat;

Turn up all wrapped in swathes of white.

Please go ahead and wear your sheet

I'm sure they'll love this novel sight.

~O~

Abandon dignity and pride;

Please go ahead and wear your sheet.

We'll let the palace staff decide

If clothing should be more discreet.

~0~

Please go ahead and wear your sheet;

And maybe things will turn out fine.

Your foibles make my life complete;

Unique, eccentric, brother mine.

~0~


	16. Boomerang

_a/n:relates to events in "a scandal in Belgravia"._

_Based on a Welsh poetry form, so this one is for AdidasandPie:-)_

_Sherlock and companions do not belong to me._

_POV , in turn, of client, detective's long suffering sidekick and victim_

* * *

**3 Points of View**

* * *

An unsettling day, so far.

A man; his car; a nice view,

While fixing it, of hills, streams

And, it seems, a hiker too.

~0~

A bang: the noise distracts.

The man reacts; turns his head,

Then looks back at stream and hill.

The hiker lies still; stone dead.

~0~

A frustrating day, in all.

John takes the call; once again

Sherlock stays home. Someone dead;

Wound to head; cause sought in vain.

~0~

A thorough search of the ground;

No clues found. No answer there,

As if his death simply came,

With deadly aim, from thin air.

~0~

A promising day, he thought,

To practice sport; here outside

In clear space. Now quite alone,

His weapon's thrown high and wide.

~0~

A sudden noise; a loud bang;

His boomerang far too late

Remembered; he turns to see,

And instantly seals his fate.

~0~


	17. Bare

_a/n: refers to a scene from "a scandal in Belgravia".The verse form is Spanish; an ovillejo._

_Sherlock and companions do not belong to me._

* * *

**Bare.**

* * *

She smiles, composed, just standing there;

Laid bare.

As clear a view as he could get;

And yet,

The truth which layers of clothes revealed,

Concealed.

Cool eyes behind a naked shield.

As introductions go; unique.

A playful and inspired technique;

Laid bare and yet concealed.


	18. Before

_a/n: refers to "A Scandal in Belgravia". A 221B regarding Miss Irene Adler._

_Sherlock and companions do not belong to me._

_Thanks to goldvermilion87 for casting an eye over this:-)_

* * *

**Before**_  
_

* * *

Dominatrix,

Dressed for action;

High heels and a riding crop.

Seeking those

Who crave her scorn;

Delighted that she stays on top.

~0~

Prostitute

Or high class call girl;

One profession, many names.

Human weaknesses

Exposed

In intimate submissive games.

~0~

Ties which bind

Hostess and client,

Tighten as she plies her trade.

From these hidden,

Secret threads,

A silken safety net is made.

~0~

Compromising

Words and pictures,

-locked away for her defence.

Closely guarded fantasies,

And long abandoned

Innocence.

~0~

Weak emotions

Fall behind;

She strives to stay one step ahead.

Heart placed firmly

In the background.

Mind and body used instead.

~0~

Every move

Is planned minutely;

Exit strategies worked out.

Options

Carefully considered;

No room left for fear or doubt.

~0~

On she prowls;

Alert for danger;

Does not miss a single trick.

Certain that she knows

Precisely

What makes other people tick.

~0~

Criminal associations

Thrill, constrain

And complicate.

Ripples from

A poolside phone call

Spread to change two strangers' fate.

~0~

Whispered hints,

Of royal scandal,

Guarantee she'll catch his eye.

Draw him in

To suit her purpose:

Spider trapping useful fly.

~0~

Battledress

Prepared and waiting;

Painted lips and nails, blood red.

Script, word perfect;

Props, authentic;

Lights and camera, overhead.

~0~

The stage is set;

The curtain rises;

"Wounded cleric" at the door.

Neither actor understands,

They've never played

Such roles

Before.

~0~


	19. Battle

_I neither own nor profit from any aspect of Sherlock BBC._

_A drabble (100 words)_

_Happy Birthday, Lucy:-)_

* * *

**Battle**

* * *

Sergeant

Sally Donovan;

How is she defined?

A bright, ambitious woman,

With a sharp, inquiring mind;

Adept at battling prejudice,

Throughout a tough career;

And persevering past

Whatever obstacles

Appear?

~0~

Alas, her reputation

Is one she didn't seek.

She stood her ground

And argued with

A puzzle-solving

"Freak".

She questioned Sherlock's

Unofficial presence

On the scene;

And gained the same reaction

As an

Evil,

Wicked,

Queen.

~0~

She's written as a calculating

Bitch

Who doesn't care;

A hard misguided woman

In an ill-advised affair.

But, watch this lady

Following

The Great Detective's

Fall...

~0~

Sergeant

Sally Donovan

May yet

Surprise us all.

~o~


End file.
